coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8685 (16th July 2015)
Plot In an attempt to make amends, Tracy sets about making a slap-up breakfast for Ken and Peter. Leanne brings Simon round to see his dad. Peter tells them he's been offered a job with a charter boat company in Antigua for six months. Roy tells Carla he's worried about her gambling. Simon asks if he can go with Peter but Leanne tells him no. He stalks off. Peter says his goodbyes to everyone and leaves for Portsmouth. Carla watches him go. Gary pushes Alya to tell her family about their engagement. Simon takes his temper out on Leanne and tells her that everyone leaves him eventually. Liz tries to broker a peace between Leanne and Dan. Sinead starts back at Underworld. Tracy calls in the factory and tries to build bridges with Carla, explaining how Deirdre’s death has made her think but Carla tells her she's way too late. Leanne gets a call at the bistro to say that Simon has been fighting at school. Dan tries to get a word with her but she tells him to get out of her way as she leaves for the school. Tony’s former henchmen, Nev and Rik barge into Barlow's Buys and demand money he owes them for some foot spas from Tracy. As they turn menacing, Robert enters the shop and comes to her rescue, sending them packing. Carla offers Dan a rematch but he refuses. Leanne brings Simon home as he's been suspended. Nick takes him off her hands for a few hours. Tracy and Robert go for a drink and he tells her he now wants to be a chef. Behind her back, he takes a mobile phone call and tells the ringer a series of lies as to where he's been. Gary calls at No.6 and getting down on one knee, proposes to Alya again and plants a ring on her finger. They’re shocked to realise Sharif’s witnessed the scene. He gives them his blessing but demands no more secrets and that Yasmeen and Zeedan are told soon. Robert tells Tracy how he’s never stopped loving her but she tells him her head's in bits as it is without this. As Sarah watches on, Dan approaches Leanne and slamming her against her front door, threatens to ruin her life if she breathes a word about his past to Liz. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien Guest cast *Dan Jones - Andrew Paul *Rik - Rob Law *Nev - Nigel Travis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner Notes *Last appearance of Peter Barlow until 17th October 2016. *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy tries to make some changes in light of Deirdre's death, but her past proves hard to leave behind when Tony's henchmen turn up at Barlow's Buys; and Dan gets violent as he warns Leanne not to say anything to Liz about their previous association. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,660,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns